


My Heart Still Beats

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lil exploration on how human magic works!, All things are temporary, Bittersweet Ending possibly, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, The reader is able to use magic, They are also a hitman, You as the reader have a lot to learn about Friendship, as well as the long term effects of LV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hitman. Killing people for money is your job, and honestly you had no problems with that. It was pretty easy given that you had magic on your side as well. Honestly, you felt nothing anymore when you took a life. It was just business. Just something you did for the pay. It was more easier when you just kept it that way.</p><p>But then suddenly things changed. The monsters that you've read in your dusty tomes came back, and leading them was a young child of mercy with a pure soul. One you've never seen before.</p><p>Now the world is changed forever and there's no turning back. Maybe the monsters have a chance for a future among humans this time. Well, as long as their ambassador can stay alive. And it seems that fate wants you to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Still Beats

You were gone for three months, and you made sure to remind yourself as such. But somehow, for some reason, it felt longer than that, and that bothered you.

Sure the hit took a little longer to complete; your target was more careful and resourceful than you expected (but you believed that it was more of your client’s big mouth than you being sloppy. They usually don’t know what hit them before it was too late). He even went through the effort of covering his tracks and trying to shake you off his trail, which of course still didn't do anything to stop you from finding him eventually, but you gave him an 'A' for his efforts anyway.

Besides, a little bump in the road like that didn’t really faze you as much anymore. Being in the business of murdering other people for money came with such complications. Which of course, called for a bit of flexibility and adaptability on your part. It was an essential skill for anyone wanting to survive in your line of work as long as you have.

And no, you weren’t bothered at all by the side trip you had to take to your pissy, if not, slightly unhinged client. Sure it was a little frustrating whenever they refused to pay the other half of the fee, but it wasn't an odd occurrence (unfortunately. Besides, who in their right minds would refuse to pay someone who kills for a living anyway? What did they expect to happen? That you would just be happy with only half of the money promised? Yeah right).

Though you weren’t surprised about that, and not because you were used to it. Even from the get-go he was bad news. He failed to follow the simple guidelines you've set up for hiring you. He didn’t give you a lot of info about the target; besides a name and a drawn out reason why they ordered the hit (it was usually for some petty reason. You still noted it down for reference, though. Apparently your target had slept with his wife). And he didn't have much money in the first place (his wife divorced him before he hired you and took most of it).

But of course, you could have avoided all that by quickly refusing to take the job. You could have chosen another hit to do. It would have ended immediately, and you didn't have to spend those three months using all your energy scrying, stalking, and researching your target. But Linda just had to beg you.

Linda, your middleman. She had the job of screening out potentially troublesome hits; being your representative in your dealings with your clients. She laid out the terms and conditions of hiring you to them while you watched from afar; listening in and observing all the while. She was your partner (though really it was more like she owed you). However, she lacked a bit of...self-restraint at times.

Basically, she accepted the job for you the moment your client offered half a million dollars (not the largest sum you were ever offered, nor were you sure that the customer could actually pay it, but Linda didn't know that). At first, you refused, but she begged and prodded and whined. She always got real bitchy when she wanted something. At least she had the decency to apologize for it later, but only after you begrudgingly agreed to take the job.

You don’t blame her for the time you've lost either. You knew her type; money was her weakness. Still doesn’t excuse her actions, however. You always had to choose your clients carefully. Your safety measures weren't there for no reason after all (it was one of the easier lessons you learned. Till now, you could still feel the scar on your back ache whenever it got too cold).

All things considered, the hit went pretty quickly. You were lucky that neither your client nor target fought back too hard. You didn't even use much of your magic. Well except for when you lost track of your target at one point. You found out later that he managed to take a plane and ended up nearly two continents away from you (that was a pretty crazy week).

So what was bothering you so much? Why did it feel...like it's been years since you've seen your city?

"Hey, this is the place, right?" Your taxi driver asked, rousing you out of your thoughts. You looked out the window, nodding back to him when you saw the familiar sign. The Green Crescent; Linda's pride and joy (which you helped her get, of course).

You sighed. Filing your thoughts to the back of your mind. You suppose you'll have to figure out the reason for your unease later (that was sure to be fun).

Handing your driver their payment, you grabbed your bag and stepped out of the cab into the vibrant city street. It was early evening; the fading dusk colors was just about to settle over the sky. The streets were already looking to be relatively crowded with people, some probably just recently finished off work and making their way home or somewhere to relax, and others being groups of friends and family looking for a place to eat. From the look of things, you were sure you only had an hour or so to catch up with Linda before it gets too busy.

It was always a habit of yours to check in with her, right before you went back to your base (you could never really call it home. You had multiple apartments all over the city where you rotated living in randomly. It helped avoid unwanted 'visitors' from sneaking up on you). You also made it a point to catch up with her about anything notable that happened while you were gone. Mostly any big news and changes around the city, since you always ended up focusing so hard on your work, that you inadvertently just end up ignoring everything else that wasn’t related to it. That, and also because you promised to her you would. She made you swear to meet her when you've arrived back safely. You had no idea why, but it wasn't that much of a hassle for you anyway so why question it?

You entered the bar, a soft chime echoing above you. You glanced up curiously, watching as the small golden bell rattled in greeting before it stilled as the door swung closed back behind you. That was new.

"Ah, welcome back!" You heard from the other side of the room, earning your attention. Linda waved at you from the bar. She was wearing her usual get-up; a green dress shirt with a black leather vest on top, and she tied her auburn hair in a bun. She seemed pleased to see you.

You raised a hand in greeting, wiping your feet on the mat and made your way to the bar. As you did, you took a moment to survey the room. As you suspected, there weren't many people yet. There were a couple of loners here and there and a group of coworkers chatting amongst themselves at a booth in the corner, but it wasn't busy.

You took a seat at the bar, slipping off your bag and dropped it next to your feet.

"Just came back?" She asked, placing a glass of water for you on the bar top. She smiled as you nodded in reply. There was a weird gleam in her eyes, something that told you there was something important she wanted to say. "The job wasn't too bad, was it?"

"It was the usual," you said nonchalantly, shrugging. That was always your reply whenever she asked anything related to your hits. She didn't need to know the gritty details of it (it could be used against you after all. One can never be too careful).

"That's true," she sighed, feigning disappointment with a pout. It didn’t last very long before she flashed you an eager smile. “You hungry?”

You were, but you could get something to eat later after your little chat. Besides, she’ll probably ask you to pay for it as well, and you weren’t really in the mood for it. So you shook your head.

“Shame,” she said with a shrug. “Guess you want to get right into it, huh?” She made her way out of the bar, walking around to take a seat next to you with a grand flourish. "Well, you'll be glad to know that nothing much happened around here while you were gone. Mayor's going to have a grand opening for that pool at the East, though. Buuut, I don't think that counts as news for you." It didn't, but you noted it down anyway.

"What about the gangs?" You asked, causing her to tense and sputter like she wasn't expecting it. Maybe she wasn't (there was still that odd look in her eye). She glanced around, looking if any of her customers was within earshot inconspicuously. They weren't, but you already knew that (she really should have more faith in you).

Like any big city, there were sure to be criminal groups that caused trouble for everyone else. Distributing drugs to people; fighting one another like some stray mutts with petty squabbles that ranged from territories to a weird look they were given, which usually led to all-out wars.

And because of that, people were afraid to mention them even. No one was crazy to talk about them out loud (well except you, but that was a given. They were more of an annoyance than a threat to you anyway). And those who did were either part of the gangs themselves or were asking for a death wish. Or just ignorant about it. You were neither of those things. You just really didn’t care about their aggressive and unreasonable behavior, but you liked being informed about their movements and statuses. It helped to decide which base you were to stay in, more often than not (you really hated the sound of gunfire. It always kept you up at night).

"Don't do that," Linda hissed, elbowing you in retaliation for her near heart attack. You just shrugged, taking a sip from your glass. "You know they might have their guys here. And I for one, don't want my bar being shot up like swiss cheese just because I pronounced their name wrong, thank you very much."

"They wouldn't dare," you said, much too casual for her liking. "If they know what’s good for them; they’ll be staying away from this place." Or anywhere in a twenty block radius for that matter. Especially after you reached a little ‘understanding’ with the gang leaders. Anywhere between Tobe and Cage street was neutral territory (or rather, your territory), and if any of them tried to cause trouble in it, well...let's just say they were going to wish they hadn’t (you made extra sure to drive that point home to them).

Linda sighed, slumping slightly. "Not much noise from any of them lately. Some shootings at the south but nothing big happened. The Cleave Crew were said to be prowling around at night, though."

"Around here?” You asked, swirling the last bit of water in your glass with interest.

“No, mostly around the docks. Apparently they’re waiting for some kind of shipment. Of what, I’m not entirely sure.”

“Anything else?”

"Nope,” she replied, but immediately her smile fell slightly, and she gave you a side glance. “Well...I may have seen some members of Faux Death gathering at some places around here a few days ago. But nothing happened! They just walked around, looked for a bit, and left. They haven't returned since."

"Hmm..okay," you said, finishing your drink and grabbed your bag. "They may be planning something. I’ll probably be looking around and doing my own snooping later. But it seems like everything's in order." You stretched, slinging your luggage over your shoulders afterward. “We’ll keep in touch.”

"Wait! There's something else," you looked back at Linda, your expression unamused as you glanced at the clock on the left wall. About the time, you should get going. Besides, you honestly just wanted to get back to your base soon. Jet lag was annoying to deal with. You wondered which of your bases you should bunk in for the night. Maybe the western one?

However, Linda was giving you that weird look again, but somehow it was even more intense than before. What did she mean to tell you?

You raised your brow to let her continue. "Have you...have you heard the news?"

Of course, you didn't. That's why you came to her, but that expression on her face seemed just to silence whatever sass you were going to throw at her. You sat back into your seat and shook your head.

"We-well..." She was hesitating. Why?

"What's wrong?" You asked, your eyes shrinking into slits after she was quiet for a few beats of silence.

"Weeeeell, to put it simply...the monsters are back."

Oh?

Oh.

**OH.**

You felt an unfamiliar clench in your SOUL as you tried your best to breathe evenly. That was...wow. Okay. You weren’t exactly really sure how you felt about that. You read about the monsters in your tomes. You knew about them and their magic and how they could absorb the soul of a human to gain godhood. You read about how the war was started because of that, and how they were sealed by humanity’s strongest magicians at the time, underneath a mountain when the humans won the war. You remembered about reading the powerful barrier magic that they cast, and how the mages lost their lives when it took all their effort to erect it. But now, somehow, the monsters have broken it.

Suddenly you remembered where you were. The look of surprise on Linda's expression was priceless. She almost seemed like a deer caught in the headlights. But then again, she never saw you lose your cool before. Shit.

With a gentle heave, a practiced calm came over you as you turned to face her seriously. "Tell me everything."

So she did. Well as much as she could tell you before more patrons came into the bar, and she had to get back to work.

Apparently the monsters came out of Mt. Ebott two months ago, after the barrier was broken (but the question of how they did so was still left unanswered. You hope to find out later). As per usual, the humans were wary and scared of them at first, but thankfully not enough to kill them on site (you wondered how would the monsters reacted to have one of their own killed, after escaping their prison so soon).

They were also led by a young human oddly enough. A kid. Though Linda didn't remember their name. She said it started with an 'F' and sounded like some sort of cat food. Anyway, the monsters proclaimed them to be their ambassador when they met up with the government officials. When asked what they wanted, the Dreemurr Royals (and you were sure the very same), Asgore and Toriel, promised that they mean no harm to humans. That they only wished for peace and a new life on the surface after centuries of exile.

They did not wish for another war (which was a relief. You weren’t sure that the monsters were aware of a nuke).

At the moment, discussions were still going on between the two races. The monsters were currently living it out at the foot of Mt. Ebott for the time being, at least until the two parties came to an agreement. There was also, apparently, a request from the Queen to officially adopt the young ambassador into the Dreemurr family. However, Linda had to go before you got to know more about that situation.

Still this was huge. The monsters were back. And possibly, they'll be integrated back into society, much like they were before the war. But that all depends on how the discussions will go down. Humans never really had an excellent track record when dealing with new things that were strange, but they were civil with them, so that was a good sign at least.

You landed on top of your balcony rails, finally arriving at your western base. A rather lovely apartment near the sea. The salty wind your SOUL gathered cushioned your feet, before nudging you forward gently until you were properly standing upright. As usual, the wind was playful. Caressing your cheeks and tossing your hair, almost as if welcoming you back. You allowed yourself to heave a sigh, breathing in the comforting scent as you hopped down and unlocked your door with a wave of your hand. Your SOUL pulsed in front of your chest, your magic wrapping around the door and pushing it aside as you walked in.

It was a nice apartment, and one of your more favorite bases. It was three levels down from the top floor of the building, with a glass wall with slide doors that led to the balcony. It overlooked the ocean. The kitchen and lounge room was of modest size. It had two bedrooms (one being a place to sleep; the other being a room to meditate in) and a really nice bathroom. You didn't have much in terms of decoration, but you didn't really care for them. All that mattered was that you had a place to rest when the day was done.

With a yawn, you looked around. No one seemed to have broken in. Not that anyone could have (you had placed special wards around your apartment to keep everyone else, but yourself, out). There was a faint layer of dust on places, but that was all right. You’ll clean up later.

You made your way to the bedroom. This base was the last place you had lived in before you left for work, so your laptop should still be in there.

Ever since you've left the Green Crescent, and made your way across the rooftops back here, you couldn’t stop repeating what Linda told you. Even if you tried, you just couldn't shake it off your mind.

You wanted to know more.

You **needed** to know more.

And you were sure the Internet had all that information.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first official fanfic series I'll be writing, and I have KagedBird to thank for that. Love ya, my platonic bae <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Hope ya stay for the ride, because it's going to be quite a journey. But of course, I'll need to be getting onto writing the next part, don't I? It's going to be quite...shocking.


End file.
